paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Breaths, you will be okay
So just a story about Koho and Zuma (Yes its shipping), thanks Puppylove5 for the Story Idea Note - The CPR portion might be wrong, I took 2 classes about it but I havent been in school for a while (Im also kind of forcing majority of all the memories with my friends at my school out of my head and that was one of them) so sorry if I missed a point or messed up somewhere Characters * Koho * Zuma Story Koho walked along the beach holding a bag. Inside the bag was a small gift for Zuma that he planned to give him to celebrate their one year anniversary. As he walked suddenly a large gust of wind came over and the bag was flipped out of his teeth into the water. The heavy box sinking quickly. He gasped jumping into the water after it. Trying to see through the dark waters. It took a while but soon enough he saw the bag swaying in the water. He grabbit i in his teeth feeling seaweed sway around his paws. He turned round going to go swim back up but there was a piece of seaweed wrapped around his paw keeping him from swimming up. He started struggling feeling his lungs start to feel strained. He grabbed his pup tag ripping his collar off his neck and turning his tag to call Zuma. “Hey Koho!” Zuma said cheerfully answering. When he did t get an immediate response he looked down on his tag to see Kohos strained face. When suddenly the video shift and Zuma could see the seaweed wrapped around Kohos leg. Immediately realizing what had happened he jumped up. He didn't have time to get his uniform or Vehicle and quickly ran to the beach hoping he could find where Koho was. He swam around when suddenly he saw Kohos figure. He swam down throwing his arms under Kohos lifting him up and carrying him out of the water breaking the piece of Seaweed that was wrapped around kohos back paw. Pulling him out of the water onto the beach he quickly placed a paw on Kohos wrist, not feeling a pulse he quickly got into action pulling Kohos head back to open his airway. He then got on top of him pushing down on his chest feeling it compress. he continued to push but as much as he tried Kohos pulse wouldn't come back. After counting out the pushes he leaned down placing his lips on Kohos and giving him a few breaths of air making sure his airway stayed open. Soon he got back up pushing down again tears stinging his eyes as he tried to convince himself that Koho would be fine. He pushed harder one more time when suddenly he heard a weak cough. He looked down seeing Koho's eyes flutter open. He sighed leaning down so he could lift up his head to make it easier to breathe. Koho lifted a paw up and rubbed his eyes coughing again before trying to speak. “What happened..” He wheezed. “You're okay!” Zuma said hugging him hard. “What where you doing in the seaweed?!” Zuma scolded. “I was trying to find your gift..” he said realizing it was still wrapped around his paw. “Here.” he said pulling it off his paw and handing it to him. “Its probably a bit banged up..” he sighed. Zuma took the box out of the bag and opened it revealing a snow globe, inside it had himself on a surfboard and Koho on a snowboard side by side. Zuma gasped. “You made this..for me?” Zuma said. “Well, I commissioned it for you, I hope you like it.” Koho said smiling. “I dont like it, I love it!” Zuma said giving Koho a huge hug. “Thank you! For that and saving my life!” Koho said hugging Zuma back. Zuma laughed helping Koho up and placing the snowglobe back in the bag. The Two walked off into the sunset. Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Episode Category:Fannon Category:Fannon episodes